


FWB

by babyboyblues



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyblues/pseuds/babyboyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some quick smut in 800 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FWB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejelly/gifts).



> Sorry that it's short and rough and shit. Happy birthday and I hope you have like a thousand more to come.

It all started with a simple, „I'm bored“, coming from Frank.

They were watching Friends at the time- not that Frank doesn't enjoy Buffy, he really, really does. It's just that, it wasn't his first time watching the episode and he literally knew it by heart.

He's watched it by himself, with his brother, with other friends and with Gerard- multiple times in each of those situations, so it was no surprise that he remembered almost everything that anyone said or did in it.

So, when Frank stated he was bored, he was expecting Gerard to maybe shush him because 'Hey, I don't care, I like this episode, douche', or pause the show and ask what he wanted to do instead of that, or possibly pop in another episode that they've watched a million times before.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was for Gerard to give him a look- a look that Frank knew all too well, and it was never a good look. His eyes flickered with some sort of twisted sense of amusement, and it only meant that he had an idea.

Frank didn't really have any time to prevent Gerard from doing whatever the Hell he was planning on, because Gerard reached down under the duvet and pulled Frank's trousers off. Frank turned to look at Gerard in confusion, because what the fuck is this a joke I don't think best friends usually do this, but Gerard just dissappeared under the duvet and crawled to the other side of the couch so that his face was close to Frank's crotch. Like, really close.

„Um?“ Was all that Frank could think of, but the only response he got was Gerard's tiny, quiet gasp as he removed Frank's underwear, and he couldn't tell if it was a bad or a good kind of gasp.

The next thing Frank felt was Gerard's warm mouth around the head of his cock. 

Now, in that moment, Frank could have thought about the fact that his dad usually lies on this couch on Sunday mornings, eating his cereal; or the fact that his parents were upstairs, sleeping; or maybe even the fact that Gerard was his friend and they should not be doing this; but somehow all his mind came up with was fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

He had to bite down on his lip until he was almost sure it would bleed through, because Gerard lowered his head and his nose somehow got buried in Frank's pubes. Frank was honestly so surprised because he's been told he's big, he knows he's big, and here's Gerard, surrounding him like nobody's business. Dear God, where is this boy's gag reflex?

They stayed like that for a while, - it may as well have been hours, if you asked Frank- so long that Frank thought Gerard might have actually died, (Choked to Death Whilst Sucking Best Friend's Dick does seem like an interesting news title) but then Gerard flicked his tongue over Frank's slit and, well, fuck.

Frank was back in Heaven, and Gerard isn't even moving.

He was just making these noises- mind you, Frank was still buried in his throat, so they were all muffled but they vibrated around Frank's cock and that was more than enough to make Frank reach down and remove the duvet. He was not even nearly prepared for the sight before his eyes.

Gerard had tears coming down his cheeks and spit dribbling down his chin and literally everywhere, but he's looking up at Frank through his eyelashes, and what the Hell is wrong with this boy that he could just get off on having a giant cock in his mouth- Frank wondered for a second, but decided he didn't care and reached down to stroke Gerard's hair.

Gerard pulled away slowly, revealing a trail of spit from Frank's cock to Gerard's chin, but then he went right back at it- only this time he wrapped his lips around the head only, and jerked Frank off into his mouth.

Frank couldn't help but moan, because Gerard was making these delicious slurping sounds, and he looked like this is all he wants to do for the rest of his life- like all he would need to survive would be Frank's cock- and before he knew it, he was coming inside of Gerard's mouth.

He felt guilty for not warning Gerard but it didn't really last long, as he saw the grin on Gerard's face after swallowing all of it. He can't help but wonder what Gerard's reaction would have been if he pulled out and came all over his face, but he stops himself there- he definitely does not need to get hard again.

They didn't speak about it- Gerard just put Frank back into his pants and cuddled up to him.


End file.
